tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfalfa Male
Feeling emasculated due to a lack of male friends and heroes, Mortimer decides to go under the wing of a self-proclaimed alpha male, unaware that said alpha male is actually a beta who wants to make men look inferior to women. Plot Trina and her friends are readying for dinner. Trina goes to get something from the fridge, but Corey warns her that something alive is in it. She ignores his warning and opens the fridge, only to find a mutated pile of sludge that lunges toward her, which she dodges after shutting the door. Trina then decides to take her friends to Carrie's house. The girls have dinner with Carrie and Mortimer, and notice the latter is sad. Mortimer explains that he has been mocked lately over who he chooses to hang out with, and he attributes it to him only having females to look up to. The girls try to assure him he's fine as is, but he claims that the girls are coddling him too much and they're partially responsible for his weak social stature. He promptly leaves the house to search for a male idol. The next night, Laney is seen arriving at a pizza parlor for a date with Corey, but the owner claims that her and his reservation was cancelled. Laney then comes across a man, calling himself Billdawg, who asks who made the reservation. Laney says she did it and Billdawg claims that Corey should've done it. Laney ignores him, focusing more on how the date was ruined. We then cut to Trina, sulking in her living room. Mina arrives and asks what's wrong. Trina claims that she and Nick had a date, but it got cancelled. We cut to Mortimer, who's with Billdawg. The latter tells Mortimer about how females have always dominated the males. We also learn that Mortimer was the one who cancelled the dates. We then cut to Carrie, who's been trying to call Mortimer. He soon arrives and Carrie asks about what happened to him. He doesn't listen to her and he proceeds to kick her out of her house. Carrie goes to Trina, explaining what happened. The girls try to think about why Mortimer is acting the way he is, but are soon called by Mina to the computer. They find a blog talking about Billdawg and his deeds with Mortimer. The girls are determined to knock sense into Mortimer. Suddenly, Laney arrives and hears about what Mortimer did. She reluctantly joins the girls in their plan as a result. The girls find Mortimer and Billdawg heckling tough men, the latter of which prepare to beat them up, but the girls step in and attempt to reason with Billdawg and Mortimer. The former is resistant to the girls, but they subdue him by taking advantage of the hot room and the various articles of clothing he's wearing. Billdawg collapses from immense heat and the girls talk to Mortimer. Mortimer is still resistant, so the girls beat him up. The girls apologize as Mortimer is taken to the hospital. Later on, the girls talk about what happened before. They fear their own gender is doomed to a lifetime of mockery due to political correctness and betas, but reassure themselves that as long as they don't follow the stereotypical ideals, they'll be fine. During the credits, the girls confront the narrator of the episode, promptly beating him up. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Erica Hubbard: Carrie * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Robbie Rist: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Greg Cipes: Nick Mallory * Dana Snyder: Billdawg * Gary Anthony Sturgis: Carrie's dad * John Kassir: Narrator * Fred Stoller: Server Trivia * The episode implies that Carrie's parents have marital problems, where she would live with her mother for one month and her father on the other.